Despues de la muerte
by Goodbyemylover
Summary: La historia de Gohan un hombre que no puede olvidar entre su difunta esposa y la joven muchacha que logra devolverle la vida cuando la tiene a su lado, lograra superar el dolor y seguir adelante, o nunca lograra ser feliz después de Videl. One-shot...Bra/Gohan/Videl/Goten


_Gohan se encuentra devastado desde que su amada mujer a muerto, no sabe que hacer con su vida, hasta que aparece una mujer que lograra revivirlo, ¿pero el estará feliz con eso?- NUNCA OLVIDARE A VIDEL-_

_Cabe decir, que los personajes no me pertenecen, es una historia ficticia, ademas es inspirada en una cancion de un grupo chileno llamado Los Bunkers, no me hables de sufrir, es un ONE-SHOT. espero les guste._

El frio de las noches de inviernos calaba muy hondo por sus huesos, siempre sentía un inmenso dolor las noches como esta, especialmente en sus huesudas rodillas. La luz de la luna brillaba en toda la habitación del hotel.

Cinco años, tres meses, dos días y algunas horas habían pasado desde que Videl había partido de este mundo, cinco años, tres meses y dos días en las que Gohan, estaba completamente solo, por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad que sin perdón batallo con su amada esposa, la cual simplemente murió. Cerro sus ojos un momento recordándola una vez más.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, sus aventuras, el día en que se casaron, el día en que nació su amada hija. Lo hermosa que era, sus amados ojos azules, la sonrisa divertida que tenia en las mañanas, en las noches, todos los días. Incluso cuando la enfermedad consumía de ella, Videl nunca había dejado de ser tan hermosa. Pero ella se había ido. Incluso Pan lo había dejado. Ella era tan distante con él que simplemente había renunciado a su hija.

-¿Estas bien? Dijo la muchacha que estaba bajo las sábanas blancas, tocando su rudo rostro con su palma blanca y helada. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ella le ofrecía una sonrisa amistosa demostrando la juventud que poseía y lo preocupada que se encontraba.

La verdad es que no estaba completamente solo, allí estaba Bra. Bra Vegeta Brief, la joven hija de la familia Brief. Ella siempre estaba con el, en el aniversario de la muerte de Videl, ella lo escuchaba cuando tenia que hablar y lo sostuvo cuando necesitaba el calor de otra persona. Pero la verdad es que no podía ser tan egoísta con ella. Ella había comenzado a tener una relación con su hermano, cuando Gohan se lo habia propuesto para olvidarse de el . Un gruñido contrajo su garganta, con la idea de engañar a su hermano, de una forma tan miserable.

La muchacha se recostó mirando la cara del hombre que tenia a un lado, su expresión ya no era tan amistosa, ni sumisa, ni calmada.

Repitió nuevamente su pregunta.

El tenia que admitir que en algún nivel había llegado a amarla, y sabia que ella también a él. Pero no podía obligarla a permanecer a su lado. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no podía simplemente dejarla ir de su lado, a los brazos de su hermano y menos cuando el necesitaba tanto de aquella peliazul. Necesitaba su luz, el estruendo de su risa, el lunar cerca de su boca, sus repentinos cambios de humor, su cálido despertar, el consuelo que solo su cuerpo había sido capaz de entregarle estos años.

Gohan no había visto a Bra en tres largos días, y se preguntaba si por ese motivo se sentía más mierda de lo habitual. Bra era lo único que podía hacerle perder la cordura por completo. De repente un olor a chocolate llego a su mundo y una mano roso su grueso cabello.

"¡Gohan¡"- Su rostro era tan hermoso cuando se enojaba, aquellas largas pestañas, esas pecas cubriendo su nariz, sus gruesos labios tratando de ponerlo en su lugar-"¿por la mierda me podrías decir que te sucede?"-

-¿Cómo va todo con mi hermano?-Dijo el un poco distante, tanto que el frio de la habitación se coló en sus palabras, y en el corazón de ambos, también en las preocupaciones que compartían estos amantes.

Bra lo miro fijamente. El estaba actuando muy extraño ¿Qué quería escuchar?¿que quería que ella le respondiera?. Aquellos tres días que Goten, la había invitado a la ciudad norte, habían sido maravillosos para una pareja enamorada, pero ella no estaba enamorada.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, Bra- Dijo él, entregándole un sonoro beso en su mano- Bueno ¿Ya estas aquí? verdad.

El tiro de la parte superior de cabeza y la atrajo hacia el, sus bocas se encontraron en un beso lleno de necesidad y pasión. Sus manos apartaron las sabanas que rodaban sus cuerpos, mientras que su beso se hacia cada vez mas y mas apasionado , la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo del otro se apoderaba de los pensamientos de los Saya yin.

Gohan se puso de pie y miro por debajo de su cuerpo, el cuerpo de la muchacha que se encontraba completamente desnudo y dispuesto para el. El cuerpo de Bra, era perfecto de pies a cabeza, con pequeñas pecas que lo cubrían y tentaban a Gohan.

Deslizo sus dedos por la suave piel de sus caderas, y tiro de ellas y sus largas piernas. El era un hombre grande, tan grande como su padre y con músculos en casi todos los centímetros de su piel. Ella se sentía tan pequeña y vulnerable debajo de el.

Eran años los que Bra habia estado completamente enamorada de Gohan, el hombre al cual ella quería salvar, el que esperaba que la amara. Recordó aquel dia en que Gohan le suplico que mantuviera la relación con su hermano, y ella pudo lograr entender que el nunca olvidaría su dolor, y que nunca la amaría.

Gohan por otro lado sentía que violaba sus derechos. No podía seguir usándola de esta manera indefinida. No sabia si aceptar que la amaba, y que era una parte real de su vida. La muerte de Videl lo habia dejado moribundo sin ganas de seguir, pero la llegaba de Bra, habia sido un cable a tierra, cada vez que la veía, que la tocaba se sentía vivo. Por que mierda se habia enamorado de esta manera tan destructiva, el no merecia tal sentimiento, no después de Videl.

"Gohan" dijo mientras la boca de su amante se movían por sus lugares mas intimos "Hoy no. Te necesito", le susuro con su voz ronca y tono sensual. Que envió escalofríos en su espina dorsal cuando ella se colocó en una postura que a él más le enloquecía.

Gohan se limitó a asentir y arrastro su boca a la de la mujer, el de un tirón se hecho hacia atrás para mirar esos profundos ojos azules, que le reclamaban su boca, el deslizaba su cuerpo hacia ella rápidamente. Acepto con toda familiaridad su miembro. Lo que hizo a Gohan perder la cordura. Estaba tan caliente y tan apretado alrededor de él, tuvo que detenerse un momento.

¿Cómo podía no estar enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo podía aceptarla por completo? Era tan hermosa tan perfecta, era una persona tan amable, sabía que era afortunado y al mismo tiempo un estúpido, regalarla a su hermano. Ella era su princesa, literalmente hablando. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tener todo tipo de lujos, lo que trajo otro tema ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría cuidar de ella? Él no podía darle el tipo de vida al que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero eso no tenía importancia en este momento, no cuando se encontraba con su princesa esta noche. Luego, con un gruñido apenas humano, el comenzó a moverse.

Apresuro las envestidas y casi vio estrellas cuando ella gemía su nombre sin aliento. Él podía mantener su ritmo, incluso por el resto de la noche si así lo deseaba, incluso Bra podría también. Siendo los dos saya yin era una de las ventajas. Gohan se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un sedoso beso en los labios, le tomo un tiempo para armarse de valor y despejar su mente tanto como fue posible para formular lo que hace mucho quería saber, ella de verdad dejaría todo por él, ella tenía que saber que él estaba enamorado de ella

"Bra…tu"- No logro terminar su frase por que vio que Bra lloraba desconsoladamente bajo su cuerpo.

"Goten me ha propuesto matrimonio eso ha llegado muy lejos Gohan ¡¿Qué mierda le digo, no lo amo?¡ ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?-

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda, repetía en la cabeza Gohan, unas de las dos personas que más amaba iba a ser infeliz, y el tenía que decidir quién.

-GOHAAAAAN, DIME QUE HACER PORFAVOR. NO TE QUIERO PERDER.


End file.
